To Produce an Heir
by Ryn729
Summary: I have to what?" "Sakura you have been assigned the duty of assisting Uchiha Sasuke in the restoration of his clan." What will happen to the pink haired kunoichi when she is given a duty that goes against her heart? SasuSakuKaka. Vote for winner!
1. What?

**Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ! Okay, so I kind of** **came up with this plot randomly and decided to run with it. I have alot of ideas for it if I decide to continue. So please after reading let me know if I should keep going. I know this chapter is short, no other chapter will ever be this short. I promise. This is more of a basic prolougy type thing to set up the plot and let yall know what it is about. I am open to all comments, reviews, flames, suggestion, and anything else you want to say. I always respond to whatever anyone has to say, don't be shy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter One**

_What?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have to what?", the pink haired medic asked in shock.

The blonde hokage began to rub her temples. She already had a hangover, and the screaming was NOT helping things at all.

"You heard me Sakura,", she began with a sigh. "You have been given the duty of assisting Uchiha Sasuke in the restoration of his clan."

Sakura could not believe it, her teacher was basically demanding that she screw Sasuke as if it were some stupid mission to rescue someone's cat. She took the moment of silence to look around the room. Her shishou was sitting at her desk continuing to rub her sore head, her 'big sister' was next to the next avoiding all eye contact. The Uchiha himself was standing in the corner behind her, head up and as smug as ever.

And then there was the man next to her.

The man whom she had secretly been seeing for the past couple of months. Their relationship was complicated, yet simple at the same time. Complicated in the sense that no one knew and they tried very hard to keep it that way. But simple in its parameters: just sex. The man had made it quite clear on several occasions that he could give her nothing more. At first it was difficult to accept, she wanted love. But for now, she decided, she could deal with just their nightly meetings.

She originally thought she could change him. Give him a few nights, show him how perfect they were together, then he would turn around one day and sweep her off her feet while professing his undying love for her.

This had never happened.

Instead, she had been the one to change. After one month of trying she gave up and accepted the way things had to be. Besides, she figured, it was worth it. Well worth it.

And there he was standing next to her.

His face and posture gave nothing away, as if he were alone in the room.

But Sakura was close, she could see the slight way his knees straightened and the way his knuckles flinched, preparing to punch someone.

She could sense his tension and it worried her. She whispered his name to try to settle him,

"Kakashi"

He pretended to ignore her as he shifted his gaze to the window behind the hokage's desk, seemingly more interested in the possibility of bird flying by.

"Shishou, I-I", she started before being cut off.

"Sakura, this is not just my decision. The council has made it quite clear that this is best for the village. The truth remains that Sasuke here", she lazily pointed to the raven haired man in the corner "is the last Uchiha and we simply can not allow the blood limit to die. The resurrection of the noble clan will bring money back and help to restore Konoha's reputation."

"But Shishou, why me? Sasuke is more then capable of finding himself a suitable….."she searched for the best word to use "..mate."

Sasuke closed his eyes at the statement. It seemed to have stung, though it was unseen by the rest in the room.

"Sasuke has no time for that Sakura.", the Hokage began.

"What are you talking about? Why not?", she asked, letting her anger slightly show.

She looked at the woman in front of her for an answer. But instead it came from the man behind her

"Because Sakura", the said girl turned around to face him. "The council has also decided that I am to be……" he paused for dramatic effect 

"executed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Continued?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Translations:**

Shishou- Master

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Check out my other fics __**Family Values** and **Flirt **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Explanations

**Author's Note:** Aright, I got enough reviews to write another chapter. I already kind of had it written, so here it is. The nnext chapter will start the lemons. I am working on my other stroy 'Flirt' right now too. I should have it up by tonight. Enjoy. And please please please review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Two**

_Explanations_

"I am going to be executed Sakura", he repeated again, waiting for Sakura's response.

But she just stood there. Shocked.

'I never thought they would actually go through with it', she thought to herself, blocking out the rest of the world. 'This is Sasuke, the one everyone worked so hard to save. How could they decide this?!'

She was brought out of her trance by Tsunade's powerful voice. "Sakura, the council has decided that what Sasuke has done is unforgivable. The law states that all traitors are to be sentenced to an immediate death, but the council recognizes that, since Sasuke has killed Itachi, he is the only remaining Uchiha. It would be irresponsible to allow the Sharingan bloodline limit to die…."

"But why me?", Sakura interrupted.

Tsunade gave Sasuke a quick glance before continuing. " It was the council's decision. Sasuke does not have enough time to find a woman on his own, since you two grew up together and everyone knows you had feelings for him", she put emphasis on 'had', "so it was decided that you take on this responsibility. For security reasons, he will be allowed to live, but jailed, for the nine months until you give birth. Once we are sure the baby is healthy, he will be executed immediately."

She then took on a softer tone as she continued, "At that point, Sakura, it will be up to you as to what to do with the child. No one is forcing you to raise it."

Sakura could not help bit think of Naruto. There was no way she was going to allow a child. Her child. To grow up that way.

"That is why you are here Kakashi"

He kept his indifferent posture but allowed his gaze to move from the window to the Hokage. Sakura, who had almost forgotten he was there, looked up at him wishing she knew what he was thinking.

"This child will be born with Uchiha blood. Meaning he or she will undoubtedly develop the Sharingan. After Sasuke is dead, there will be no one else able to teach the child how to use the Sharingan. So Kakashi, the council has made it clear that you are to take a large part in this child's upbringing. Again, you do not have to raise it but at the very least you will become his or her personal sensei."

Silenced engulfed the room.

"It would be best to get this over with as soon as possible Sakura. I am trusting you on this, do not postpone this in hopes of postponing his sentence. If it takes too long, someone else will replace you and you could face certain consequences. Understood?"

"Hai, shishou"

"Good, you are all dismissed."

The three, Sakura Sasuke and Kakashi, turned to leave, before the Hokage's voice rang out again. "Just a minute Sasuke. I still have to talk to you about something."

"Hn", was his only response as he watched the other two leave.

Outside the Office

Sakura shut the door slowly and paused before she turned around. Kakashi stood a few feet from her, with his back turned to her. Both waited for the other to say something. She stared hard at his back, again wishing that she could read his mind. The months they had spent together had not improved her ability to read him at all, whenever she looked at him and his relaxed posture and heavy lidded eye, she saw no emotion. It was only when he removed his hitai-ate and that cursed mask, and she could see his flawless face and perfect smile, that she could really understand him. Her eyes fell to the floor as she felt tars threaten to fall. She sensed him turn around, and before she knew it he was right in front of her.

"Sakura,", he whispered as he held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. His thumbs gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't do it."

She was shocked, and it showed clearly in her eyes. "Wh-What?"

"Please. We can fight this. Just tell Tsunade that you can't do this. She will understand. She will stick up for you with the council." he paused , leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. "Just please, don't do this."

In his mind, Kakashi knew that there was probably no way to undo what had been done. But he had to try. He knew that Sakura loved Sasuke, and feared that his love may not be strong enough for her. They had never told each other how they really felt. Kakashi doubted whether he would ever be able to tell her how he really felt, he never was too articulate with words.

"Kakashi, I-", she started. She then sensed Sasuke about to walk through the door. Before she could say anything, Kakashi had released her and was now on the other side of the room, looking away from her.

Sasuke walked proudly into the room, right between his former teammate and his former sensei. The two had become very good at hiding their relationship, so the Uchiha was none-the-wiser as to what had been occurring only seconds before.

He then turned his attention to Sakura.

"Sakura, lets go for a walk. I need to talk to you.", his tone was demanding but his eyes were soft and pleading. She found herself lost in his onyx eyes for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Ano, okay Sasuke", she replied plastering on a fake smile to hide her uncomfort.

Satisfied, Sasuke turned to walk out the door. Sakura chanced a glance at Kakashi and could see the hurt in his eyes before he turned away again. Sasuke held the door open for her and they walked out together.

'Gomen, Kakashi'

_To Be Continued_

**Translations:**

Hai- yes

Shishou- Master

Ano- Umm

Gomen- Sorry

_To My Dear Reviewers:_

**SakuraUchiha94**- Glad you like it. Kudos for being my first reviewer!!

**NaruHinaforever-** Sorry about the cliffie. I guess I should warn you, I love cliffies. They motivate me to update faster.

**BonBella**- Thanks for the reminder about your story. I really love it. I am glad you like mine too.

**moodymel**- I like Kakashi/Sakura better as well. I am still in the air as to which way this fic will turn out. But I will count you as one vote for KakaSaku. And there will most definetely be ALOT of KakaSaku moments.

**ashleysays17**- Im so glad to hear I have your support. Sexy is exactly what I was going for. lol

**kuja-nara**- You need more. I give more. Ask and ye shall recieve. lol As long as even one person reviews then I will continue.


	3. The Uchiha Mansion

**Author's Note:** I have no good excuse for the long wait in the update. I should have the next chapters for my other fics up either today or tomorrow, too. I have to say thank you to **Juniper11 **for the added inspiration to update again. I have been working on this chapter on and off and she finally got me to just finish and post it. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Mini Lemon in this chap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter Three**

_The Uchiha Mansion_

The two maintained a slow pace as they made their way through the streets of the village, neither had spoken since they left the main tower. Sakura's thoughts stayed on Kakashi, debating whether it was right to leave him there or not.

She was torn between two parts of her heart, the part that remembered her childhood love for the man beside her and the other part that was currently with Kakashi. She did not have much time to dwell on it before Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura, I wanted to make sure I talked to you before we started things", he said in his usual serious and stoic tone. "I do not want any emotions to get in the way of what is most important here, the reviving of my clan. I have obviously accepted my death and am grateful to the Hokage for allowing me this last request. I know it is a lot for you, but I also know that you would do anything for me." He finished with an arrogant smirk.

His little speech had awakened Sakura to her senses a bit. And she responded back to his words with a glare and bitter tone. "You have nothing to worry about Sasuke-san, I will treat this situation like any other mission, with professionalism and efficiency. There are no emotions to worry about either, I stopped loving you a long time ago." She had continued walking, this time with a newfound vigor. '_The nerve of this Uchiha, thinking I am that same weak girl, I am the apprentice of the damn Hokage! Doesn't that mean anything to him?'_

Sasuke was a little thrown back by the 'Sasuke-san' remark, it was a far stretch from her usual 'Sasuke-kun' and he found himself missing it a bit.

After a few more minutes of silent walking, Sakura began to wonder where they were heading. "Sasuke, where are going?" she asked as she took in her surrounding.

"My place", he stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that they were in the clan district of Konoha heading toward the Uchiha estate which was in the farthest sector.

The pink haired woman faltered for a moment. '_We are heading there now? Is this really happening? Oh Kami, what did I get myself into?'_, she thought to herself. A million question filtered through her head in a dizzying frenzy leaving her feeling a bit sick and unable to register the fact that the had reached the entrance to the main mansion of what used to be the prominent Uchiha estate.

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, to bring her out of her daze. "Coming in?", he asked with an impatient stare.

"Sasuke… I…I'm n….", she stuttered.

"Sakura," he interrupted, "I thought you said this was just like any other mission. I am not going to court you or ease into this. We were specifically told not prolong this. Don't you want to get this over with?"

"Uh….Yeah. Yes. You're right Sasuke-san. Let's get this over with shall we?", she said in the most formal tone that she could muster. She could feel the guilt starting to seep through her at the mere thought of what she was about to do. A few years ago she would have jumped at this chance, but now there was only one man on her mind.

_Kakashi_.

He had asked her not to do this. To fight it. But she refused, and then she left him there and went with Sasuke. At the time it had made sense to her to leave, but looking back on it she could just have easily told Sasuke she would meet him later and then left with Kakashi. He obviously wanted to talk with her.

It was times like these that she really hated their 'secret relationship'. She herself saw nothing wrong with the coupling. She was in her twenties now, decreasing the significance in their age gap, and she had not been his student in years, so the whole taboo thing did not count. They were both very well respected shinobis: he, the infamous Copy-Nin and she, the well-known medic-nin surpassed only by the Hokage herself. Hell, she was like royalty in Suna. But he continued to insist that he was not a 'boyfriend' type and this world of secrecy was all he could fully offer.

It had been working so well for them until now. It was exciting to see how far they could go in public with no one knowing, exchanging knowing glances while no one was looking, 'accidentally' touching the other one in a way that seemed innocent to outsider, or using training sessions to 'spar' with each other. It was thrilling for everything to be a secret relationship, and it definitely added an extra 'oomph' to everything they did. But he continued to insist that he was not a 'boyfriend' type and this world of secrecy was all he could fully offer.

Yet, at this point she couldn't help but feel that if the Hokage was aware of her situation she would not be forced into this whole mess. But then again, maybe it would not matter either way.

_'Ugh, this is so stressful!_', she thought to herself as she was led into the main living area.

Sasuke walked past her and sat down in the large armchair, while Sakura remained standing looking around the room.

It was quite large and elegantly decorated, with a grand fire place and portraits of past Uchiha adorning the pale colored walls. It gave the impression that it was once an impressive room, but now all the furniture was worn with age and neglect. The chair that Sasuke was on, was old-fashioned style with legs made of dark stained wood and cream colored cushions that now had a yellowish tint to them. She allowed her eyes to roam a bit more until she realized she was being watched. She made eye contact with Sasuke who had fixated his gaze completely on her. The two simply stared for a moment until Sasuke blinked and stood back up.

"Come on", was all he said to her before walking past her into another part of the house. She followed quietly, curious as to where he was going. As she followed, she continued to notice how run down the place was. The wallpapered in the hallways was chipping in multiple place and there were rips in the shoji screen doors. She was so distracted that she nearly knocked the man in front of her over when he stopped abruptly.

"Distracted?", he asked with an annoyed look as he stood in front of the opened door.

"Just looking around, this place is kind of run down, isn't' it?", she asked curiously.

"I wonder why.", he responded sarcastically, gesturing for her to go through the door.

She walked through silently, wishing she had not said what she did. Of course the place was run down, no one had set foot in this place since the massacre and Sasuke was not going to be living here. For a fleeting moment she wondered what was going to happen to the estate once Sasuke was gone.

She had been so busy with her thoughts that she failed to realize that she was now in what was obviously Sasuke's bedroom. The place was tidier then the rest of the mansion, with clean new-looking sheets and dust free furniture.

"Tsunade-sama said that I would be allowed to stay here until things are settled, rather then jailed. This was I can settle some Uchiha affairs.", the dark man said behind her slowly walking up to her.

By the time she turned around he was right behind her. She was caught off guard by their sudden proximity and stumbled back a bit. He grabbed her waist bringing her closer to him, it what could almost resemble a hug and brought his face close to her ear.

"Are you ready, Sakura?", he whispered huskily, being sure to draw out the syllables in her name.

She was thankful he could not see her face because she was currently sporting a rather deep blush.

She could now feel his tongue drawing circles in her upper lobe, and moving down to her exposed neck.

"Sasuke, wait.", she said hoarsely and then pushed at his chest a bit to emphasize her words when he did not stop. "Sasuke, I know I agreed to do this but if this is going to happen then it needs to be on my terms. This whole thing is already awkward enough."

"I am doing the best I can here, Sakura. I figured you would want a bit of foreplay, maybe I could get you to call me Sasuke-kun again.", he said while returning to kissing her neck.

He was right. Wasn't he? Wasn't this better then him just ravishing her? Shouldn't she want this?

'_No'_, was all she could think. But there was nothing she could do, she agreed to this. And why should she be feeling so guilty over Kakashi. Now that she thought about it, they were not really in a real relationship. Just in the physical sense. They made no promises to be exclusive, on the contrary Kakashi had even encouraged her to accept the blind dates that Ino so lovingly set up for her. So why should this bother him? He never expressed his feelings towards her at all, but here was Sasuke making her feel so wanted. So needed. Even if it was only to recreate his precious clan.

So if she had to do this, she might as well try to enjoy it.

"Sasuke….", she whispered, causing him to stop his ministrations and look at her. She took this moment to walk backwards towards the bed, maintaining eye contact so that h would know to follow. And he did. Every time she took a step backwards he took one forward, keeping the same small amount of distance between them until he could see the back of her legs hitting the side of the bed. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down with her on the bed.

With a new fierceness, she brought her hands up and wrapped her fingers in his hair. Bringing his lips down to hers. The moment they met she felt her will melt away a bit. The kiss was needy and hungry, just what she would expect from him. He nipped at her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth. It was a full on battle between their tongues and it seemed to go on forever, until he broke it and began to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Once he hit the collar of her low shirt he placed both of his hands on the small of her back to bring her into a sitting position, once she sat up she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her own kissed on this neck while he worked on the zipper on her back. When the zipper was completely down Sakura pulled back to allow him to raise it above her head, revealing a tone stomach and her chest bindings.

He laid her back down and continued his previous path. He placed a large hand over one of her covered mounds while he mouth occupied the other, feeling their softness through the fabric. All the while, she watched him intently, her eyes a bit hazy but still focused. She watched as he tentatively raised a hand to the top of the bindings. He paused for only a moment, to see if she would stop him and when she didn't he ripped the bindings clear off, with the help of some carefully concentrated chakra. Once the white wrappings fell off her chest seemed to significantly grow, it appeared as throw she wound them quite tightly, tight enough to decrease their natural fullness. He went back to giving each side the attention he had previously shown, noticing how each nipple seemed to have hardened.

Meanwhile, Sakura found herself back in a place she did not want to be. Thinking of Kakashi. She hated how much power he seemed to have over her, while she still had no idea what she meant to him. Or if she meant anything to him at all. She was so wrapped up in her thought that she could only vaguely register that Sasuke had taken off her skirt and was currently working on her panties. It was only when his breath seemed to pass over her most intimate area that she seemed to fully come back to reality.

"Stop", she gasped.

He smirked at her hesitance and crawled back up to her to once again attack her mouth.

As she lay there, she could not help but compare the kiss she was currently receiving to Kakashi's. While this one was hard and fast, Kakashi's were always gently. Though needy at times, he always seemed to take his time and savor every taste. That man could do wondrous things with his tongue, which was a major reason why Sakura would not allow Sasuke to kiss her anywhere below the belt. It remind her too much for _him_.

The man above her once again broke the kiss to plant kisses down her body, once again reaching the spot she had deemed forbidden.

"No. Sasuke, just do it.", she said. Hoping he would understand her meeting. She was currently not in the mind set to be making full sentence, between the hotness radiating throughout her body and the turmoil in her head. Which is why she was unable to savor the act of Sasuke stripping off his clothes.

She tensed at the feeling of the tip his hardened member against her opening. He leaned down to her ear and whispered things she could barely hear.

"Sakura, I have waited for you.", she heard him say. '_What is he talking about'_, she found herself thinking, her mind still bit hazy.

But everything became all too clear from what he said next.

"I wanted out first times to be together," he whispered sensually before thrusting deep inside of her.

She watched his eyes carefully, she could see his body tense a bit after being able to slide in so easily. He looked at the pink haired girl beneath him, and she felt as if he could see right through her.

Anger began to build up in his eyes, Sakura could see it clearly and it shook something deep within her.

"Sasuke…..", she began.

"Who was it?", he asked, his Sharingan blazing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_To Be Continued_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Reviewers:_

**XxProblemChildxX- **Well if you love cookies and cakes as much as I do then that is quite a nice compliment. lol I am sooo sorry for the long wait and I promise I will never take this long again.

**roxnroll- **I am gald you like my other fic, Flirt, I will have that next chapter up really soon. Yes, I did not post this as a SakuKaka or SakuSasu fic because I am not sure which way I wanted. I am probably going to open it up for voting because I have good endings planned either way. After a few more chapters, when readers have a better feel for Kakashi and Sasuke I wil open a poll and ya'll can vote for the winner. The winner will get the real ending, but I might right an alternative ending so that everyone is happy.

**DarkAngelRakell- **I can undestand your reasoning. So I guess I can count you as a Sasuke vote lol. And I look forward to your reviews, but do not feel the need to give me ONLY good reviews, I can take criticism when it is due.

**Juniper11- **Well I am a sneaky person. he he he. I did not put a pairing here on purpose. I did not post this as a SakuKaka or SakuSasu fic because I am not sure which way I wanted. I am probably going to open it up for voting because I have good endings planned either way. After a few more chapters, when readers have a better feel for Kakashi and Sasuke I wil open a poll and ya'll can vote for the winner. The winner will get the real ending, but I might right an alternative ending (like you do) so that everyone is happy.

**ashleysays17- **I am sorry I made you sad. I also regret to inform you that things may get a bit worse for our Silver haired sensei, but if you vote for him to win the pairing then he will ulitmately end up happy. Thanks for the support.

**NaruHinaForever- **I laughed when I read your review, the ending part was really funny. And I shall say it again, I LOVE cliffies, I left another one here too.

**SakuraUchiha94- **I guess if you promise reviews I shall promise chapters.

And a big THANK YOU to everyone who has this sotry on alert and stuff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Check out my other fics **Family Values** and **Flirt **_


	4. Council's Conditions

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the posting delay and the shortness of this chapter, I wanted it mostly in Sasuke's POV because next chapter will be mostly KakaSaku. Also, please note that I will no longer be responding to reviews at the bottom, rather I will respond to each individually.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Council's Conditions_

* * *

"Who was it?", he repeated. His anger causing Sakura to flinch back a bit.

"Sa-Sasuke…I", she said, her own voice becoming only slightly above a whisper.

"Damn it, Sakura!", he yelled, slamming his fist against the head board above her. "Tell me who the fuck it was."

That was it, she was definitely not scared anymore. Now she was pissed. Who the hell was he to say such things? She did not belong to him. and he had no right to ask her such a question.

She sat up abruptly and quickly covered herself with the sheet. "Who do you think you are, Sasuke?", she asked with anger showing through her voice. "This is a business transaction between two adults, this is not a relationship. Your are not my boyfriend. Hell, you are not even my friend right now. You have no right to ask me such things. It is my business, so stay out of it."

Once she had said her piece she quickly pushed Sasuke off of her and began to redress.

"Where do you think you are going?" he demanded, "We are not done here."

"Oh yes we are.", she countered as she walked to the door and opened it.

"We have a deal, Sakura. Or have you forgotten?", he asked.

"I have not forgotten. I will stick to our agreement, but we are done for tonight. I am leaving. I will see you tomorrow…maybe." And with that, she was out the door.

He sat alone on the bed glaring at the door. '_After everything I went through. All that work. She just…._', he could barely control his anger as he thought about the days leading up to his current state.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Sasuke had been back in the village for a little less than a week now. After killing Itachi and completing step one of his goal, he realized that he would need to return to Konoha to revive the Uchiha clan.

His return had caused a decent amount of commotion and pretty much everyone in the village knew he was back, including his former team. Naruto, as he expected, never left his side and continuously told hi how happy he was that he was back. Sakura, however, did not behave as he would have expected. Sure, she was polite, but she was nowhere near the person she was before he left.

The timid pink haired teammate he left on a bench all those years ago was gone, and before him now was a gown woman with a reputation and beauty that known even in the furthest countries.

His first few days in the village was basically him in continuous meetings with the Hokage, the elders and Konoha's council. He could tell there was debate on what to do with him, he assumed that since he took out two of Konoha's greatest threats he would welcomed backed somewhat warmly. But apparently, most members of the councils were unable to overlook his desertion of the village. And, because of his brother, many thought he was a threat to the village.

After days of arguing on everyone's part and even a decent amount of begging by Naruto, and then the final decision was made.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have been sentenced to execution by the authority of the council of Konohagakure.", said an elderly man, obviously a member of the council.

"Hn.", responded Sasuke, already planning his escape and an alternate life.

"And before you even think about leaving Sasuke,", said Tsunade from her position behind the council, "I think you better listen to your options."

His only response was a nod for her to continue.

"Listen, we all know that your reason for returning was the resurrection of the Uchiha clan. Although the council has already made its decision on your fate, we can not deny the need to keep your Sharingan alive and thus we have come to a solution. The council will choose an appropriate civilian woman to bare you a child, until she is officially pregnant you will be able to move freely within the village, but you will be closely monitored and if you even try to leave they will not hesitate to kill you. Once she is with child, you will be jailed until she gives birth, if the baby is healthy and all is well, your execution will be scheduled."

There was a silence after she spoke, allowing the words to fully sink in.

"Are these terms acceptable Uchiha-san? Or would you like to proceed straight to your execution?", the same old man from before asked with a hopeful smirk.

Sasuke thought for a moment before speaking again, "I will agree to your terms on one condition.", he said stoically

"You are in no position to set conditions Uchiha!", bellowed someone to the right side of the council.

"Fine. Then the village will lose its most powerful clan forever, and the Sharingan dies.", he responded. Now they knew, that he knew, that they needed him more then they let on.

Sasuke could hear curses being whispered under hushed breath as Tsunade spoke again, "Let's hear it then."

"First of all, I do not want a civilian woman carrying my heir. I will need someone with strong chakra to ensure that my child is born with the Sharingan and will be strong enough to survive. Second, I would like to choose the woman.", he explained plainly, eyes closed in peaceful arrogance.

"Your first term is acceptable, but whom would you choose as your heir's mother?", Tsunade asked curiously. As far as she knew, the Uchiha had no female interests, so it was hard to imagine that he would actually request someone in particular.

"My former teammate. Haruno Sakura.", he explained, cutting straight to the chase.

At the sound of the Hokage's apprentice's name, the council went into an uproar. They all assumed that he meant it as an offense to the Hokage.

Tsunade, however, was not as angry as she was shocked. Terribly shocked, to say the least. From what her student had told her, the Uchiha had always been cold to her and never responded to her previous advances. _'So why all this, all of a sudden?'_

The uproar died down suddenly, as the council members began to debate the logistics of such an option. After a mere half an hour, it was agreed that Sasuke's requests were fair enough and they left it to Tsunade to make the necessary preparations.

At the time, Tsunade merely nodded her head in understanding, deciding that she would definitely talk the Uchiha later. Personally.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sasuke had risked his neck, literally, to make sure that he would have Sakura, and here she was denying him. He would not have this.

He got up from the bed and turned on the water for a shower. He needed to handle the problem Sakura had let him so abruptly with and then make his plan for tomorrow.

Fully naked, he stepped into the warm water and allowed it to run smoothly down his chest. He thought only of Sakura as his hand trailed down to his member.

One way or another, Sakura would be his. Not just as part of some arrangement, but by her choice.

To be continued.

**CHALLENGE**: I get alot of hits and Story Alerts and stuff, but not many reviews. So all you people who read and like it but have nothing to actually say in a review, just leave a random review saying anything. I dont care if it is Yo or a joke or anything. I just want to know that you all actually exsist and its not just one person rereading 100 times so it looks like I got 100 hits. haha Any really funny comments will be posted on the next chapter. So let's see how it goes...

Feel free to leave a real review too. Hahahaha love to hear from ya and I **ALWAYS** respond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *


	5. In The Shower

**Author's Note: So now that I am in college and have plenty of time to work on my fics during my boring as hell American Politics Lecture, I plan to get a new chapter out every weekend. I also am going to try to do a Kakashi chap then a Sasuke one, and then continue the pattern. This chapter is a Kakashi one, cause the last 4 chapters were Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_In The Shower_

* * *

The walk home was brisk for Sakura, who just wanted to get into bed and forget about Sasuke altogether. She closed her door with a sigh and rested her head against it.

"Did you want something?", she asked, eyes closed with her head against the door.

"Did you sleep with him?", came the calm voice from somewhere in her dark living room across from her.

"Does it really matter?" she asked softly, opening her eyes to see a mask-less Kakashi walking towards her.

He did not respond as he continued walking, once he was close enough he reached out and pulled her towards him. The pair was silent for a moment before he spoke out again.

"Sakura. Did you…"

"No", she responded quickly before he could finish asking.

She could feel a deep sigh emit from his chest as he buried his nose in her hair. One of his hands, which had been encircled around her waist, came up and entangled in her hair. He pushed her hair off her neck and lowered his lips to her sensitive skin. But just as his lips made contact he pulled away abruptly, slight anger apparent in his mismatched eyes.

"Wha-What's wrong, Kakashi?" she asked, still slightly dazed.

"I can smell him", he said fiercely. "You said nothing happened."

"I said I did not sleep with him.", she responded matching his tone.

"Just how far did you go, Sakura?", he demanded, taking a step closer, "Cause you have got his scent all over you."

Not wanting this to turn into a fight, Sakura brought her hands up to Kakashi's chest and rested her head between them. Softly she said, " I was with him, in his house, in his bedroom" she felt him tense beneath her hands "but nothing happened." She looked up to meet his eyes and repeated, "Nothing happened Kakashi. But if it his smell that bothers you so much, then there is an easy solution to that."

Her hands moved up and wrapped around his neck, as she lifted herself to her tip toes to reach his neck planting light open mouthed kisses on the areas she knew would have him shivering.

"And would that solution be?", he asked in a breathy voice.

She paused in her motions to move towards his ear and whispered "Shower", before using her tongue to outline the shell of his ear.

"Oh. Okay, go ahead. I guess I will wait in the living room…" he said playfully, trailing off as the pink haired kunoichi took his hand and began leading him down the hall to her bathroom.

After shutting the door behind him, Kakashi began to quickly disrobe, watching Sakura as she did the same seductively.

It only took one step before he was right in front of her, helping to remove the last pieces of her clothing as she fidgeted with the hem of his boxer shorts. He had successfully unclasped her binding, which fell away to reveal the pair of beautiful breast that he had become so used to. Without even thinking he lowered his mouth to take in one erect nipple while his hand worked on the other.

Moaning from the attention, Sakura reached one hand in to start the shower while the other tangled itself in a mess of silver hair.

She gasped when she felt his tongue flick, sending shivers down her spine. "Kakashi", she moaned in response to his tantalizing tongue work.

Sakura heard a soft 'pop' as he released both her breasts to continue stripping. With both his hands on the hem of his shorts, Kakashi bent down bringing them to the floor. His hunched position left him eye level with Sakura's scanty panties. He hooked his fingers into the edges and pulled them down, slowly revealing a perfectly manicured patch of pink hair. With the fabric successfully pooled at Sakura feet, Kakashi's attention was fully on the prize in front of him.

He exhaled deeply, allowing Sakura to feel his hot breath fully. Normally she would have her hand in his hair or steadying her as he made her scream his name again and again, but this time it reminded her too much of Sasuke and how she forbade him from the same area.

"Kakashi", she gasped out, stopping him "The shower is ready."

She knew it was a weak way to get him to stop but the last thing she wanted right now was to be thinking of Sasuke.

With a smirk he stood up and led them both into the awaiting shower. The water hit Kakashi first, drenching his hair so that it fell from its gravity defying position and framed his face. Sakura loved his hair when it was wet and was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him.

So she did.

His back hit the wall and Sakura moved under the spray of the water. She made a show of getting wet for him, noticing his fully erect member twitch as she ran her hands through her hair seductively. She smiled as sweetly as possible at him as she allowed the water to continue pouring over her.

Before she knew it, his hand shot out to grab her pulling her into him and away from the spray of water. Both drenched, and completely aroused, Kakashi did not hesitate before bringing his lips to hers and kissing her in the gently way she so loved.

_'Nothing like the way Sasuke kissed me'_, she thought. _'Shit. I've got to stop thinking about him. What is wrong with me? Thinking about Kakashi when I am with Sasuke and thinking about Sasuke while in the shower with Kakashi!'_

Sakura was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not notice Kakashi switch their positions so that it was her with her back on the wall. Kakashi had one hand on the wall beside her head and the other was gripping her thigh, bringing her leg to wrap around his waist. The motion caused their sexes to line up and they could feel each others heat.

Sakura broke the kiss long enough to let out a loud moan that sounded roughly like Kakashi's name.

"Kakashi…Please…I-I need", she pleaded as he continued to drive her body wild.

"Hm? Sorry Sakura, what did you say.", he asked with a slight smirk.

"Ugh, Kakashi don't be such a dick.", she replied, slightly annoyed.

"I heard something about a dick.", he muttered. He moved to kiss her deeply and then replied with a cocky smirk, "Sakura, all you had to do was ask."

She rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance, but the smile on her face betrayed her acting.

After a slight chuckle and another deep kiss, Kakashi slid himself into her entrance. Sakura moaned in appreciation, while Kakashi grunted at the tight sensation. No matter how many times they had done this, she was still tight and she seemed to fit him like a glove.

The pace started out slow, each of them simply enjoying the feeling. After a few seconds, Kakashi firmly grasped her ass with both hands and lifted her to wrap her legs completely around his waist.

The new position brought him deeper inside of her and the new sensation drove him to quicken his pace sliding Sakura's back up and down against the wall with every thrust.

To stifle her steady moans, Sakura bit down on Kakashi bare neck as he continued to bring her closer and closer to her climax.

The coil in her stomach tightened and she could feel her release's close approach. "Faster, faster….", she begged in broken breath as she got closer.

He obliged immediately, no longer playing the game of being unable to hear her, and began a frantic pace. He always made sure she came before he did (sometimes even more than once) and tonight was to be no exception.

Feeling his own release coming, Kakashi began to massage and tease a particularly pert nipple as he continued jack hammering into her hot core.

The clamping of her walls and the screaming of his name signaled that she had successfully came, and Kakashi followed right after, filling her with his seed as his cock jerked from the powerful orgasm.

The remained in their position for a while longer, each trying to catch their breath. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Aren't you glad I bought the mat?", she asked with a giggle, still catching her breath.

He let out a muffled chuckle, "Yeah. After our last shower session slip up, I was almost afraid to try again."

Sakura smiled as she remembered the first time Kakashi had decided to visit her in the shower. He had lifted her up, similar to this time, but the shower's surface was too slippery for even him and the pair soon found themselves crashing to the floor.

"Shall we take this to a bed?", he asked, his member already coming back to life.

"Only if you carry me", she replied with a smirk. Before she could even blink her legs were once again around his waist as he carried her out of the bathroom for another round in the bedroom.

* * *

Sakura woke up late the next morning. It was her day off, so she usually slept as much as she could before spending the day doing errands and chores she had no time for during the days she worked. The body next to her stopped Sakura from getting up and she looked down surprised to see Kakashi still asleep in bed.

She was shocked to say the least. Usually when she woke up, even on days when she got up early for work, he was already gone. _'So why had he stayed tonight?_'

Not bothering to care, Sakura allowed herself to snuggle deeper into Kakashi and enjoy the moment. It was always the same, he would sleep on his back with his right arm behind his head and his left arm around Sakura's shoulders as she curled against his side. Due to their height difference, she actually fit quite comfortably against him.

The feeling of her naked chest against his reminded her of last night, and brought a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. It was then that she remembered the little ritual she did every morning after having a 'visit' from Kakashi. She carefully removed herself from him and got off the bed. She put on a robe before returning to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. Opening the robe enough to reveal her abs, Sakura slid a brilliant green hand over her lower stomach.

Tsunade called it birth control for kunoichis on missions where targets rarely concerned themselves with condoms. Some medics called it mini-abortions, which upset Sakura because she did not like to think of it as killing, just…..making sure nothing happened. Kakashi used to wear condoms before he found out Sakura's little trick and then asked her if it would be okay for him to forgo one. After making sure that he was clean, Sakura had agreed to it, mainly because it made sex so much better for them.

The technique most kunoichis use it to focus their chakra on the area, preventing any connection, but Sakura often found it hard to focus on such a thing when she was with Kakashi, so she was left with this as her only option.

She usually waited until Kakashi was gone, which was usually in the morning, which was not the case this morning. She could have waited until he eventually left, but she never liked waiting too long cause then it really did feel like aborting.

A slight shift from behind her, signaled that Kakashi was awake and getting up. Sakura quickly tried to cover up, but was too slow and he had seen what she was doing.

He appeared almost sad when Sakura dared to look up at him.

"Sakura." he began as he sat down next to her on the bed. "I never really got a chance to talk to you last night. Which is why I had come over."

"Oh", was all Sakura was able to say before he continued on.

"What are you going to do about this Sasuke situation?", he asked seriously.

"What do you mean?", she replied defensively.

"You're not seriously going to do this, are you?", he asked, seemingly shocked.

"It is not like I have a choice Kakashi.", she said simply.

"Of course you do!", he practically shouted as he got up from the bed to look at her. "If you really did not want to do this you can fight it. We can fight this."

"We?", she asked, also standing up. "Since when is there a 'we' Kakashi? You are the one who decided not to tell anyone, to keep this all a secret. Seven months! We have been doing this for seven months, and I am so tired of it. I hate sneaking around and lying to everyone. I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't care."

"Sakura….", he said in a tired voice.

"You can't have it both ways Kakashi. You can't keep me as some fuck buddy and then order me around. If we had been honest about this from the start then maybe I never would have been asked to do this, but because of you, the council, Tsunade, and practically the whole damn village, thinks I am some desperate single. Tsunade probably thinks she is helping me with this set up, pairing me up with Sasuke."

"Are you done?", he asked patiently.

Exasperated, Sakura could do nothing but let out a disbelieving laugh, "I guess so. Go ahead, Kakashi, tell me how foolish I am being."

Instead of speaking, Kakashi moved forward to embrace her similar to how he had last night. "Sakura, you mean more to me than a 'fuck buddy'. You should know I don't think of you like that. I don't want to tell anyone because they won't understand. I do not want to put you through this village's scrutiny, I have been there. I have seen how cruel this village can be to people, even their own people. I care about you too much to put you through that Sakura. Do you understand?"

She didn't. She didn't understand at all. In her eyes the village had always been warm and accepting. She was practically praised here and she doubted the village would ever look down on her. But too tired to argue abut this now, she simply muttered an 'okay' and ended the conversation.

* * *

An hour later, Kakashi was gone and Sakura was preparing to head out the door to tackle her list of things to do that day. Which is why she was more then a bit annoyed when she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Coming." she yelled, as she finished tucking her list into the pocket of her civilian-style shorts.

Sakura was more then shocked when she opened the door to reveal a very stoic looking Uchiha accompanied by two Anbu guards.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?", she asked sarcastically, still a bit upset about their last encounter.

"Can I come in?", he asked, looking inside rather then at her.

Sakura let out a sigh before answering, "Actually I am just heading. Come back later."

She was beginning to shut the door when Sasuke's hand shot out to stop her. They both noticed when an Anbu sporting a jackal mask stepped forward warningly. Sasuke peered at him from the corner of his eye before returning to Sakura.

"Sakura, please?", he asked in a soft whisper.

She held his gaze for a moment longer, just to make him sweat, before turning to the guards. Its okay boys, I got him.

"Hai, Sakura-hime. Just return him to the compound when you are finished, we will be waiting there.", replied the other Anbu.

"Got it.", she said dismissively as both Anbus disappeared.

Sakura opened the door slightly so that he could enter, and Sasuke wasted no time at all walking in and looking all around.

"Sakura-hime?", he asked curiously as he eyed the picture hanging on her wall.

"Ugh, I have trying to quash that new nickname. I guess I got it from Tsunade, in addition, I have pretty much saved every Anbu member at one time or another.", she explained plainly, trying to make it sound boring and unimpressive.

"I see.", was all he said as he continued to poke and prod around her apartment.

"Is there a reason you are here, Sasuke? Cause I was not lying when I said I was leaving."

"There is a reason.", he turned to face her and stated in the most nonchalant tone he could muster, "I want you to go out with me today."

_To be continued..._

_**Please Review!!**_

* * *


End file.
